I Am Avatar Kyoshi, Who Are You?
by Goliath Family Witch
Summary: This is a story of Avatar Kyoshi and her journey to master the elements. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**I Am Avatar Kyoshi, Who Are You?**

**A/N: This is a story of Avatar Kyoshi. Don't like her? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters. I do however own Yume and Kiame.**

**Title: I Am Avatar Kyoshi, Who Are You?**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: None curently. Maybe in later chapters.**

**Anime: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Genre(s): Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Romance**

**Chapter 1**

**0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080**

My name is Izayoi Kyoshi. I am a sixteen year-old girl who hides from her feelings. Like a worrior should.

A week ago, I found out that I had a special gift or spirit to be exact. A week ago they surprised me. It was the biggest event in my life. You ask who _"they" _are? I'll tell you. "_They_" are the priests of this village. They monitor wher the "_one_" jurneys. They also monitor where the "_one_" is going to be born.

I am the "_one_". I am the Avatar.

You see, in this world there is the existance of masters that have powers over their native element. There are four elements and the world is devided amongst them: Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. Each nation has these masters or otherwise known as benders. Benders can only bend their element. Only one bender every generation can master all four elements. That bender is known as the Avatar. According to legend, the avatar must first master their own element, then the second element in the cycle, then the third, and finally the fourth. The cycle is: water, earth, fire, and air. And When the Avatar dies, his soul is reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle. The world _needs_ the Avatar to keep balance between the nations.

I am an earthbender. That means that I must first master earth. Next, I'll have to master fire. Seem's easy, right? Wrong. Did I forget to mention that each element takes years to master. I still have to master earth and since there are no earthbenders in the village to teach me, I will be traveling to the city of Bao Sing Sei_(spelling?) _with my childhood friend, Yume, and her older sister, Kiame. I have allways been friends with them, no matter what. They have allways supported me when I was confident about something. It just goes to show you that they can be good friends.

**0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080**

**End Of Chapter 1**

**Buh Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Am Avatar Kyoshi, Who Are You?**

**A/N: This is a story of Avatar Kyoshi. Don't like her? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters. I do however own Yume and Kiame.**

**Title: I Am Avatar Kyoshi, Who Are You?**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: None curently. Maybe in later chapters.**

**Anime: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Genre(s): Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Romance**

**Chapter 1**

**0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080**

Kyoshi leaned back against the wall in her bedroom. She tried to digest the information that was bestowed upon her. How could they do this to her. Worry her with a great responsibility. She didn't like it one bit.

FLASHBACK:

Kyoshi was practicing with her two best friends. The three had already finished their daily chores. They took three steps back and an elephant sized boulder sprang from the ground and then fell back to earth. Suddenly there was a scream coming from the village gates. When the girls got there they saw a group of men handling the priestess roughly.

"Bandits." whispered Kiame.

Kyoshi looked at her friend as if to ask who.

"Bandits from the Fire Nation most likely."

"Oh." replied Kyoshi stupidly.

"Let me go you monster!"

"Monster? Learn your place wench."

"Get your hands off of her you hell forsaken bastard!" shouted Kyoshi, her eyes glowing dark blue.

"Or what?"

The group of five or six men turned to look at the awakened spirit of the Avatar. "I said, let her go!" "Mind your own businesses girl." Kyoshi's eyes flared with anger. In her hand a fireball formed. "I will send you to purgatory." The men drew their swords and daggers. "You don't know who you're messing with little missy." If you thought that she was mad before, you should have seen her now. She threw the fireball and formed another one. Soon they were covered in fire and were running to the beach. The relieved men who were now in the water started to laugh but unfortunately didn't see the giant serpent/fish rise out of the water behind them.

"Have fun with the Unagi." laughed Kyoshi whose eyes were back to normal. The men screamed and swam to a nearby island. Kyoshi went back to the village. When she got there she saw the village priests standing in front of a huge crowd. One of them moved to speak to her.

"Well done," he paused before adding, "Avatar."

END FLASHBACK

Now she was sitting in her gloom. Why her of all people? Being the Avatar was so much work. 'I wanted adventure but this is ridicules.' "Why me!"

"Because you were the only one I could entrust with my gift."

Kyoshi turned to see who spoke. She saw an old woman dressed in blue animal furs.

"Your power?"

"Yes, I am Avatar Tao. The Avatar before you."

"I thought that you were dead."

"I am. Our spirits are intertwined. You and I are one. As I was saying before. I chose you because you are the only one who would have succeeded." Kyoshi stayed silent "I know it's hard to accept. The Avatar needs to be someone who is confident, someone who isn't afraid to fight." at that Kyoshi smiled.

"Your grandmother would have been proud," with that Tao disappeared.

FLASHBACK:

All of the villagers gasped and the priestess ran up to her and bowed at her feet. Kyoshi just stood there awestruck. She was the Avatar, the most powerful person in the world yet she felt nothing but dread.

**0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080**

**End Of Chapter 1**

**DUN DUN DUN! Read and Review.**

**Buh Bye!**


End file.
